Biyomon (Adventure)
|fresh=Nyokimon |in-training=Yokomon |rookie='Biyomon' |champion=Birdramon |ultimate=Garudamon |mega=Hououmon Examon }} Biyomon là bạn đồng hành của Sora Takenouchi's trong Digimon Adventure và các phần tiếp theo. Ngoại hình Tính cách Biyomon là Digimon cho sự gắn kết và hòa đồng, là bạn đồng với Sora. Vào đầu phần, đặc biệt trong Biyomon Gets Firepower Biyomon giống như một đứa trẻ khi luôn cầm tay Sora để có thể gần gũi nhất có thể nhưng thỉnh thoảng lại khiến Sora có chút khó chịu. Tiếp theo của phần, Biyomon dần trưởng thành và giúp đỡ Sora, đặc biệt những lúc Sora suy sup. Cuối series Biyomon và Sora ngồi trên cây khóc, Biyomon xin lỗi Sora vì quá ích kỷ. She has also Shown to have a relationship with Patamon similar to the one Sora has with Mimi. The two often make a good team. Biyomon is a "sociable" digimon as described by Tentomon. she is very loving and emotive, beftting Sora and her crest. However in the beginning of the series she behaved somewhat like a clinging toddler, something that aggravates sora, who wonders if she can deal with such a dependent digimon. This was seen in her title episode Biyomon Gets Firepower only in the japanese version where the episode develops the relationship between her and Sora. In the english version this childishness (as well as all the lines indicating it) are either changed or removed. As the series developes Biyomon becomes more mature in her feelings but does not lose her loving nature. Miêu tả Trong anime phiên bản tiếng Nhật, Biyomon thường dùng cách nói ngôi thứ 3. Xưng "Sora" trong khi người khác lại nói "Cậu", . Kỹ năng: *'Spiral Twister ' (Magical Fire): vỗ đôi cánh bắn ra ngọn lửa màu xanh lá có dạng xoắn ốc. Câu chuyện ''Digimon Adventure'' Yokomon và Sora Takenouchi tìm thấy Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi và Motimon cùng Taichi "Tai" Kamiya và Koromon sau đó thì đoàn tụ những người còn lại Yamato "Matt" Ishida và Tsunomon, Mimi Tachikawa và Tanemon, Joe Kido và Bukamon, và Takeru "T.K." Takaishi và Tokomon. Nhưng họ bị Kuwagamon tấn công nhưng Yokomon cùng các Digimon khác tiến hóa lên dạng Trẻ con nhưng vẫn không địch lại Kuwagamon và họ rơi khỏi vách đá. Biyomon is created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the . When he is a connected to Crest of Love, the attack the facility where she is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. She is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Botamon who eventually digivolves into Yokomon. During this time, she plays with the other Digimon as she holds the that belongs to Sora Takenouchi, waiting for her partner's arrival. One day, the Digivices suddenly vanish into the sky, heralding the coming of their partners. ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' Biyomon is recruitable in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by saving Sora, and can be used in whatever chapter Sora participates in in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' Other forms The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Biyomon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Allies Category:Protagonists